Doomsday Prophesy
by chibi Tenshi san
Summary: Harry and Draco are together! gasp The world must be coming to an end! Short and sweet...


**SLASH ALERT! **Just thought you should know…

PG-13 for _slash_. HP/DM! Leave if you can't stand them together…though you would have to be an uptight git to not see that they are perfect for one another.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I have any claim over any its characters. Never had, still don't, and probably never will. *sobs*

**Doomsday Prophesy**

By chibi_tenshi

They thought the world had ended when we walked into the Great Hall, holding hands and conversing amiably. They thought that hell had frozen over when I pulled him towards the Slytherins' table and onto my lap. They thought that heaven had fallen apart when we locked ourselves in the most passionate kiss we had shared yet.

It was hot, hungry and zealous. Our tongues battled for dominance, before he acquiesced, allowing me to invade his mouth all over again, letting my tongue slide back into that deliciously warm cove. I ran my tongue feverishly around the delectable cavern, savoring the exquisite taste that was so undeniably him. Mmm…lovely…a minty freshness and a tiniest trace of chocolate. When I pulled away, his face was flushed prettily and his lips were swollen, having being recently devoured. His shoulders were heaving slightly, breaths coming out in small and irregular pants. He looked so adorable that I wanted to push him against the table and take him right there and then, the school be damned.

But my control is legendary, and I managed to suppress the urge. I looked around.

The Hufflepuffs had fainted. The Rawenclaws were screaming. The Gryffindors were choking, and the Slytherins were gaping.

As for the teachers… Vector was blinking, Sinistra was gawking, Pomfrey was staring and Sprout was blushing. The Muggle Studies professor – what's his name again? – looked as if he had been ran over by a giant on a broomstick. Trelawney spit out the tea she had being drinking – it flew in a lovely arc over onto some Gryffindors sitting near the Staff table – before gathering her composure and claiming that she had known it all along – that batty bitch. Flitwick had disappeared, presumably having fallen off his chair, bringing the books he was sitting on top of down on him. He always was excitable, overly cheerful, and on the overall, an irritating mudblood. Hagrid, that bumbling, brainless oaf, had dropped his wine glass, resulting in a disgusting, sticky mess that got his beard all entangled, not that he had noticed. Dumbledore was twinkling – that overbearing, insufferable, manipulative, muggle-loving bastard! Severus was smirking – he knew, of course, since he walked in on us last month…it was the first time I had ever seen him at a loss for words.

McGonagall had stood up and strode towards us, her lips pursed into a thin, almost invisible line. As soon as she got within hearing range, she shrieked, "Mr. Malfoy! Stop molesting Mr. Potter right this instant! Detention for the rest of the _year_, and a hundred points from Slytherin!" Then, her voice softened, "Mr. Potter, come with me…"

I just tilted my head to the side, tightening my grip around Harry, and gave here my most angelic gaze.

I could feel him smile against my neck, before he lifted his head up and bestowed McGonagall a sweet, innocent smile. "It's Mr. Malfoy-Potter now, Professor, for both of us," he articulated in a soft, yet clear voice that resounded throughout the entire hall, which had suddenly fell silent when McGonagall was stalking towards us.

McGonagall turned a bright, interesting shade of red and spluttered for a while, before falling on the floor in a dead faint.

Harry just turned away and buried his face against my neck again. 

"I love you, Draco," I heard him whisper. It seems that no matter how many times I hear that, it never fails to make my heart flutter around inside my ribcage, and it took all my control to stop my face from splitting into a wide grin – not here, not in the public…I'm a Malfoy after all, even if I am engaged to Harry, and Malfoys do not _do_ grinning in front of others. Well, 'others', with the exception of Harry, of course. He had broken through all my barriers. He's the only privileged one that had ever seen the _true_ me. He had looked past the façade and saw the person hidden behind it. Malfoys _don't_ love either, but…

"I love you too, Harry."

He is destroying me, and yet, I find myself enjoying every bit of the long, dragged-out process.

Yes, this was, beyond doubt, one of the most perfect days of my life.

***

The End

Completed: 12 July 2003

(648 words)

N/B Draco called Flitwick a mudblood because he isn't entirely human, as can be seen from his being…um…vertically challenged to the extreme. I'd wager he has goblin or dwarf blood in him. Anyway, because he isn't entirely human, it would mean that the blood is rather mixed, thus the term 'mudblood'.

A/N There…short, I know…hope you liked it. And um…this is a _one-shot_, written just to get that irritating muse out of my mind. That means no sequels, nor prequels, no matter how much _anyone_ begs. Thanks.


End file.
